legend_risingempirefandomcom-20200215-history
City Defence
'While attacking plays an important part in the game, how to defend your territory is also crucial, as there are always others who are aiming for your resources and land, or those who seek revenge after being attacked by you. Here is an introduction for how to defend your city.' 'How to setup your defenses?' First, tap on your 【Castle】. From 【Building Info】 tap 【Garrison】. After you are finished, tap 【Save】. 'Which constructions can help me defend from an attacking enemy?' Check out the list of 【Military】 buildings. Wall (1x1 grid) Basic Defensive Building Relative durable. As walls level up, it will become more endurable. Ranged units can gain bonus to attack range and damage reduction by boarding the walls. Do note that surrounding buildings entirely with walls will prevent your soldiers and workers from accessing it, so remember to build some gates. Gate (1x2 grid) Can be connected to the city walls to allow the entry and exit of your soldiers and workers. As the gate levels up, it will become more endurable. Crossbow Tower (1x1 grid) Long attack range with high single-target damage. The damage and durability of 【Crossbow Tower】will increase as it levels up. 【Crossbow Tower】also deals 50% more damage to 【Siege Units】, allowing them to defend effectively against【Catapult】and【Battering ram】. Do note that a new 【Crossbow Tower】 cannot be put within a certain distance of another 【Crossbow Tower】. 'How to deploy your soldiers?' Similar to 【1. How to setup your defenses?】, tap on your 【Castle】 then 【Garrison】, and your soldiers will be displayed in the lower part of the screen. Tap on your soldiers. If there are enough soldiers to fill a formation, it will look like the picture with soldiers filling up the whole area. Otherwise, only a portion of the area will be filled if there are not enough soldiers. Also soldiers must deploy on an empty field in general, with the exception of ranged units, such as Archers. Archers can also be deployed on an empty field, but this is not the most effective way. Take this wall for example. After tapping on your Ranged Units, walls that can have soldiers stationed will an icon appear above it. Tap to deploy Ranged Units to deploy them on the wall. The advantages of this method are： 1：Prevent the fragile Ranged Units from being directly attacked by Melee Units. 2：Ranged Units receive bonus attack range and damage reduction when deployed on walls. Building your walls and gates, crossbow towers and deploy your soldiers to build you basic defense! However, remember to put your castle within your walls though, or else it’s not of much use as a defense. 'The most basic defense plan' Here is a very basic defense plan for reference. In reality, players are required to adjust their defense plans according to their situation and strategic choices. First of all, the castle takes up a 5x5 grid Now add some【Crossbow Towers】（1x1 grid） Surround them with 【Walls】(remember to leave room for gates!) Add in the 1x2 grid gates. And here is how it will look like! Now add minor storehouses or other important buildings, and use walls to protect them. Add another layer of walls to protect them. Don’t forget the gates. And now it will look something like this： Finally remember to deploy your soldiers. The best is to fill in all the spaces with soldiers, though if there are not enough of them, mainly deploy them in front of gates, while deploying Ranged Units behind them. And it will look something like this： This concludes the introduction on how to setup some basic defenses. Remember to setup your own defense before attacking other players!